


New Boys

by canterofmysinnings



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Canon Compliant, December 1970, Domestic, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I tried to make it as realistic as possible, June 1971, Light swearing (nothing serious), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Steve can't drive, romantic subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Steve hears Mike, Phil, and Tony argue after a daytime show. He gets upset, and he thinks they're arguing about him. Phil comforts him after the argument has ended. They decide to escape to Steve's cottage to talk things through. When Phil misunderstands Steve on accident, he leaves Steve behind and drives away. He later regrets his decision... and comes back.
Relationships: Collinshackett, Phil Collins + Steve Hackett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. New Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Page 356, Not Dead Yet: It's about forty-plus years since I and my fellow new boy Steve joined [...] so there's some catching up to do. Yet again, it's eerie how we all revert to type - Steve still the dark one, me the comedian, etc. 
> 
> Page 101, The Living Years: Poor Steve: It was his first gig, he was nervous and we'd got a drunk drummer. Tony and I gave Phil such a hard time afterwards, which didn't bother Phil, but Steve unfortunately thought that we were arguing about him: we hated him and wanted him out. As usual, it never occurred to anyone to tell the newcomer what was really going on.

**December 1970**

_”That show was terrible, my goodness! The worst one yet! How come it ended up like this?”_

_“Calm down, Tony. It was not that bad.”_

_“No, I will not, Mike! I cannot stress enough how bad we were. My solos were terribly whiny, and the place was absolutely awful.”_

_“Come on, Tony, I agree with Mike. Let’s not overreact here.”_

_“No, I will not! And what was with the guitars? It almost drowned in the drums! Have we even asked how Steve feels? It’s his second show! Do you not think he hated it, too?”_

_“Tony-“_

_“I’m angry, Mike! But I’m not angry for nothing. We need to up our standards or we might just call it quits already.”_

_“Tony, please. Steve has just joined. He’s not here right now, but he might hear what we’re talking about and think it’s personal towards him.”_

_“Whatever, Phil. This is not really about him.”_

_“Do you want to take a walk with me outside, Tony? To breathe for a bit.”_

_“Mike, just- no.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“I really feel like we all need to relax, boys. There will be future shows and we’ll be better then.”_

_“We might not get a second chance, Phil. That’s the problem.”_

_“Tony, Tony- Try to breathe, okay? Come on.”_

_“No.”_

_“This is not fair to Steve. He’s not even here but he can hear us arguing.”_

_“You already said that.”_

_“God’s sake, Tony. What has that to do with anything? We’re arguing.”_

_“You can forget making that face to me, Mike. Forget it.”_

_“Tony, we’ve got to make you calm down somehow. Go out for a bit with Mike.”_

_“I’d rather not.”_

_“Seriously, Tony, don’t be a pain in the arse. We’ve been together for a year now. There’s no way we’re quitting now. We even have a new guitarist.”_

_“Yeah, I know about Steve.”_

_“That’s the point!”_

_“I don’t want to argue anymore. I’m going to check on Steve. See you later, Mike and Tony.”_

* * *

Steve sat on a sofa just across the other room. Through the thin walls, he was able to hear everything his bandmates were arguing about. Trying his best to keep up a stoic demeanour, he was crossing his legs. He kept his hands busy with an edition of Melody Maker on his lap. As usual, he was dressed in black heels, black velvet trousers, and a black cotton shirt with long sleeves. Over the cotton shirt, he was wearing a black jacket. It was a bit cold in the room. Not too cold for January, but certainly not fully comfortable either.

The argument of his bandmates had gone on for a while since they completed their show at noon. This had been Steve’s second show ever with Peter, Phil, Mike and Tony – Genesis. He didn’t feel good about it at first, a knot had formed in his stomach. But after a while, he blocked out their heated voices. However, he secretly hoped that one of the boys would care enough to check on him.

Steve put the magazine aside and leant back in the sofa. He started thinking of his bandmates and what it was like meeting them.

Mike, Tony and Peter were naturally bonded, while Phil was the other new boy just like himself. Steve smiled to himself thinking of it.

Mike had a relaxed personality. He seemed intimidating when you’d first meet him because of his height, but personally, he was easy-going. He was also the one in the band who arguably liked stimulants the most. You could often find him with beer or hash. Steve knew he had a girlfriend, the ex of a Charterhouse bloke. He didn’t know much apart from that, however.

Tony had perfectionistic tendencies and lost his temper easily. His unspoken role in the band was to upkeep matters of time and money. Though his temper problems, Steve had the impression Tony was an incredibly sensitive soul. When Tony was in a good mood and maybe a little drunk, he was great fun.

Peter was bold and uncompromising. Steve smiled a bit. He’d never met anyone like Peter before. He had a raw charisma as the frontman and could play the oboe well as a part of the stage show. Sometimes even late at night, you’d hear a faint oboe sound coming from the other room. Peter shared Steve’s love of black clothes as well, which Steve appreciated. Peter could sometimes seem more intimidating than Mike, but privately, Steve thought Peter was a lovable, attuned yet unpredictable friend.

Phil… _Phil_. Steve pressed his lips together tightly and adjusted his glasses. Phil was the other new boy. Steve knew Phil had experience with acting, and that he had been in a couple of bands before Genesis. And that… was it. There was something about Phil which intimidated Steve somehow. Phil was not Steve’s polar opposite, at least not as far Steve was concerned. Still, Steve was unsure how to feel about Phil’s personality. Phil had a youthful and bubbly personality. Steve was darker and serious, somewhat unapproachable. Phil often wore bright clothes in weird combinations; like red and green or orange and purple. Steve cringed but raised his eyebrows. He laughed and shook his head. No. It was fine... Phil was fine.

Steve heard someone go out of the house from the backdoor and promptly got up. _Were they all leaving him here?_ He walked to the nearest window and looked out to find Mike and Tony walking outside. Mike walked calmly and composed, while Tony was gesturing and explaining something to Mike. Steve couldn’t make out if Tony was angry or not, but he felt calmer now. At least Phil was still the house. Peter had other commitments; he was out. He was about to sit back down onto the sofa when the door to the other room opened. Phil came in. Steve deeply inhaled and choose another armchair facing away from the door to sit in.

* * *

“Erm, hi Steve. It’s Phil.” Phil carefully closed the door behind him and walked closer. Steve remained silent and rested his hands in his lap. He looked at the brown carpet floor in the living room area as Phil approached him.

Phil, who now stood by his side, looked at him. Steve didn’t meet his eye contact. He recalled how he overheard the argument earlier, in which his name even was dropped. Steve felt a pinch of pain and sighed sadly.

“Steve, are you sad?” Phil tried cautiously to get his attention. Steve retrained himself and tried not to give in. Still not making eye contact, he had his face in his hands and turned away. “Um, yes.” He simply replied, weakly.

Phil sighed. “I know we were arguing, but we were not talking about you, Steve. I want you to know that. It was just Tony who went off on one.”

He then attempted to put a hand on Steve’s shoulder to comfort him, but Steve shook his head violently. “Don’t touch me.”

Phil shrugged and took a few steps backwards. He then sat down in the armchair across Steve’s. They sat in tense silence. Steve felt upset, but Phil’s worried glancing at him also made him feel bad for him.

“I want to go home, Phil.” Steve faintly said. “I don’t want to be here right now.” He then looked in Phil’s eyes. Phil’s azure eyes were full of concern. It quietly warmed Steve’s heart. Not that h would ever confess it.

“It’s okay, I’ll take you,” Phil said gently. “My car’s outside. I think Peter, Tony and Mike are way too busy to discover that we ever left.”

Steve sighed. “I don’t mind”. He slowly got up from the armchair, and Phil followed suit.

Phil grabbed his winter jacket, and Steve put his on. They dressed as warmly as possible and Phil took his car keys from the drawer near the main door. Phil put his hand on the door handle. “Are you ready to go outside? It looks cold as hell, mate.”

Steve couldn’t resist cracking a little smile as he put his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. “Yes, Phil, I am.”

Phil struggled to open the door for the snow but finally forced it open. “My car is the green one. Well, it is white now anyway.” Phil laughed sweetly and walked to the car. With his gloves, he wiped the snow off the roof and windows. Steve wanted to be helpful and removed some of the snow around his car. When they were done, Phil smiled and looked gratefully at Steve. “Thank you, Steve. Now, let’s get in. You tell me the directions, okay?”

“You’re welcome. Naturally.” Steve smiled back. He no longer felt like he had any reason to sulk and brood now he slowly was getting away from their shared house, going home instead.

* * *

After they had driven some time, Phil turned to Steve, who had been mostly silent. “What’s your home like?” He asked curiously.

Steve, who sat in the passenger seat, cleared his throat and then turned to Phil. “It’s a little cottage near a forest, but in the open. I’ve not been there for long, but I think you will like it. It has a very natural feel to it.”

Steve invited Phil inside his cottage. He walked to the fireplace, put in wood and ignited it. They sat down at the table by the fireplace and watched the flame engulf the wood. Steve looked at Phil and shrugged. “D’ya want a beer or something? I could put some out in the snow.”

Phil laughed but shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t control myself, Steve, so I’ll say no thank you.”

Steve smiled sincerely. “That’s, erm, fine.” He shuffled awkwardly in his seat, “I don’t know if I have anything much to offer you. Since I’m not here much, I only have things like canned cranberries.”

Phil shrugged. “Your company is enough for me, mate. Don’t worry about that.” He smiled sincerely.

“Erm, okay. But about the argument earlier, I think I’m over that, “ Steve said. “In the situation, I guess I was just worried you were arguing about me personally.”

Phil’s body tensed up, and his eyes widened. “No, no, no,” Phil insisted, “It’s definitely not like that. We could never do that. We genuinely want you in the band. You’re needed.”

“Oh.” Steve inhaled deeply, taken aback by Phil’s emotional outburst. “I… Thank you, Phil.” He scratched his beard and stared into the flame, which had grown bigger and taller behind the fireplace screen.

“I get all your feelings, you know,” Phil said, drifting into thought himself. “Being the new boy and all, sometimes it feels like you’re biting off more than you can chew.”

Steve nodded. “M-hm, indeed.”

“We’re a lot of different temperaments within the same band. We spend so much time together, there’s bound to be conflict. But I, we, would never hurt you on purpose. Or, I can’t speak for the other guys, but I would never talk badly about you behind your back.” Phil now sat with his torso facing Steve’s, and his head in his hands. Steve sat on the opposite side of the table, and he found himself slightly overwhelmed by Phil’s series of heartfelt confessions.

“Thank you. I wouldn’t either. Though I admit I sometimes feel we’re very different, I take comfort in the fact that we’re both the new boys. I hope you feel the same.”

Phil pressed his lips together awkwardly and raised his eyebrows. “I, er… Heh.” He slightly leant back. Steve was not sure if he blushed. The warm glow from the fireplace made it difficult to see. He quickly picked up he’d made for an embarrassing situation and made a dismissive hand gesture to clear it up.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that,“ Steve began, but he was surprised when Phil got up from the table and started looking for his jacket with the car keys.

“Where are you going?” Steve exclaimed, getting up from the table too to face Phil.

Phil shook his head lightly and bit his lip, trying not to look at Steve. “I think it’s time for me to go back to the guys. They must be wondering where I am.” He put on his jacket and gloves. He looked at the decorations at Steve’s walls, instead of in his eyes, as he got fully dressed to go outside in the snow.

“Phil! My car’s not here, you brought us here, and now you’re leaving without me? What are you on about, mate? I don’t think that’s fair.”

Phil smiled to himself as he walked to the door, but it was not a friendly smile. It was a smile which told the story that Phil couldn’t wait to get out of there.

“Mate, I…” Phil sighed and opened his arms before he let them fall down his side. “I think we got into a discussion I’m not ready to have. I need to leave now, Steve. I sincerely hope you understand.”

Steve felt the pain from before return. The nagging feeling that the other guys from Genesis really were out to get him and only pretended to be nice to him.

“I hope you understand?” Steve repeated sarcastically. “I don’t have a car so I can get back to our shared house, and you feel fine just leaving me here? Something is not adding up, Phil.”

Phil grimaced and looked down at the wooden floor. “I’m sorry. I’ll be going now. I hope you get home somehow, mate.” He muttered quietly, then opened the door and walked outside.

Steve watched in disbelief at Phil’s footprints in the snow and how he sat into his car and turned it on. After all, which had come to light today, Steve hadn’t imagined it would end this way. But there was nothing he could do but watch Phil speed off in the darkening December night.

He sat down by his fireplace, now alone. With his head in his hands, he thought over today’s events or last week’s rehearsals. He picked up a book to read, considered to call a friend nearby to pick him up, but his thoughts kept returning to the things Phil had said. How abruptly he left Steve for dead. How he had stumbled over his words and didn’t even say goodbye.

Steve then tried to shake it off. He cleaned the cottage the best he could without letting in the cold. He made himself a bite to eat. He looked out of the window and saw the snowfall. He even considered taking a nap before he heard a car come closer to his cottage from afar and pull into the passageway.

It was Phil’s dark green car. Steve’s heart sank.

* * *

Phil came closer clumsily and knocked on the door, which Steve opened. What struck Steve was the shame and pain on Phil’s face. This was unusual for Phil.

“You came back, mate?” Steve joked and looked at Phil. His complexion was reddish from the cold. His steely eyes had dilated pupils, and he looked like he had dried-out tears down his cheeks. Phil had been crying while he was away. Steve had felt quite awful, but not to the point of tears. “So?” He asked Phil sternly.

Steve looked on as a snowflake melted on Phil’s nose. They stood facing each other on each side of the doorstep. Many more snowflakes in Phil’s hat melted into water streaks from the warmth inside Steve’s cottage.

“Steve… I’m so sorry… I’m an idiot.” Phil sighed heavily. “I was almost back at the guys’ place when I regretted and drove back. Please forgive me.” He grabbed Steve’s wrists tightly with his hands.

Steve looked his the ever-so-slightly smaller strawberry blond bandmate, then looked at his hands. “I was fine, I suppose. I could get home with a friend nearby. But I was a little upset, I’ll give you that, mate.” Steve smiled shyly.

“I don’t know, I…” Phil stuttered. The pain in his eyes was heart-wrenching to Steve, and for a moment, he felt powerless. “I don’t know how I can make this up to you. Please, please tell me.”

Steve softly shook his head in response and pressed Phil closer to him in a comforting embrace. “Mate… It’s alright. You’re forgiven. We can’t be fighting now, can we? We’re the new boys and we look after each other.” He wrapped his hands around Phil and hugged him warmly.

“That’s good to know, mate. I appreciate that.” Phil snuggled into Steve’s embrace. Steve snuggled back but jumped a bit inside. He didn’t expect it to feel _so_ nice.

“You can stay, for now, get some food and drink, and then we can go home. You look like you’ve been freezing, dear goodness.” Steve looked at Phil dripping water onto his wooden floor. “I bet the boys haven’t even noticed we’ve been missing, though!” He added jokingly.

Phil laughed, and the characteristic happy spark returned to his eyes. “Augh, right. I bet they haven’t, too.”


	2. But I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late June night, Steve and Phil spend time alone in a park after a Nursery Cryme gig.   
> As they discuss the band's recent history, Steve notices that Phil is tense. Phil later confesses his love for Steve.  
> They take it back to Steve's for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: In this part of New Boys, I explore a romantic dynamic between Steve and Phil.  
> If you don't like it - please don't proceed.

_**Late June 1971** _

"That's fine. We’ll see you later. Bye!" Phil waved goodbye to Mike, Tony and Peter. Now he was left with Steve in the park. They had just finished playing a gig for their new album, Nursery Cryme. It was getting dark. Due to a few difficulties, the gig had started late. Phil heard Steve walk softly in front of him. His white heels lit up the gravel on the park path. The rest of Steve blended into the dark since he was wearing black again. Phil was wearing dark beige shorts with a white and red t-shirt. He inhaled deeply, trying to cool down. The darkness hid the sweat marks on his clothes, thankfully. He watched Steve settle down on a bench near him. He walked closer slowly, uncertain if Steve wanted company.

“I hope you don’t mind my company,” Phil slowly tried. 

“If you would rather be left alone, then let me know.” He shrugged.

Steve shook his head. “No, I don’t mind. Even if you’re a bit of a chatterbox,” Steve giggled. “I don’t mind.”

Phil ran a hand through his hair and watched the still darkening horizon. He wasn’t sure. But after hesitating, he sat down on the opposite side of the bench. 

Steve scratched his beard and inspected Phil. “You seem a little jumpy, Phil. Are you alright? You don’t smell like alcohol, mate.” He muttered.

Phil sighed. “I didn’t drink anything, no. I’m fine, but jumpy, yes.” Phil stared at the water fountain in the middle of the park and took in its calming sound of water splashing. 

“It was an intense show,” Steve cackled. “Mike hit that girl between her legs with the cello’s bow. Poor boy.”

Phil’s face reddened in the dark. He inhaled softly. “Yes, that was embarrassing. He’ll never do that again!”

Steve smiled and gently shook his head. “No, probably not, eh? I’m glad such a thing could never happen to  _ me _ .”

The water from the fountain sent out a cooling, relaxing mist.

“Steve, remember our first gig with you? How you thought we hated you and wanted you out.” Phil lowered his voice and stared at the gravel below his feet.

Steve cleared his throat. “I do remember that, why, Phil?”

Phil rubbed his left arm with his hand. “Because, you know, I sometimes feel guilty about that still.”

He wanted to say more, but Steve interrupted him. “Oh, Phil, why would you care? It was just-“ His black curls wiggled, and as he moved his head dramatically, Phil saw Steve’s thick glasses flash in the faint yellow streetlight.

“No.” Phil insisted. “I still think about it, mate. But what I’m trying to say is, I’ve been concerned about your experience from that experience on. Of the band, I mean.” He sighed.

“Phillip, still- Why would you care?” Steve argued back. “So what if I’m the newest member. I think we’re doing well; I love being here.”

“I don’t know, sometimes I feel you can be a bit of an outsider?” Phil cautiously tried. “We have Pete, Tony, and Mike from Charterhouse – though I’ve heard that was traumatic – me, and then you.” 

“ _ Outsider _ ,” Steve said slowly, tasting the word. “You’re probably more concerned about it than I am, dear.” He pressed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. “I have no problems with the current dynamics of the band.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you with that. You don’t readily express what you’re feeling, at least it seems so to me.”

Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I must say that you’re being more concerned for me than any other members of our band. For that, I’m truly grateful, Phil.”

Phil shrugged. “I’m not from the same background as the other guys, as you already know. I think it’s deeply rooted in them to not emote as much. As a survival instinct.”

“I didn’t know that,” Steve warily said. “They can be a bit all over the place sometimes, huh? What do you think?”

Phil waved dismissively. “No, they’re not that bad. A little strange sometimes, I will admit, but they are good guys. This is worth it in the long run, I believe. But I’ll stick up for you if you need it.”

Steve laughed heartily. “I feel comfortable enough in my own skin – thank you. You’re very caring.”

Steve watched Phil shuffle on the bench. He wasn’t sure if he’d made him uncomfortable or said something wrong. Was _ distance the issue? _ Maybe he should have stopped being like that when they stopped joking. 

Phil sat still, empty for words. Steve took in the softness of his hair, the way his nose was shaped… the pale neck. He observed Phil’s short, yet immensely strong hands, resting on his dark beige shorts. Then he looked at his own hands and sighed inside.

He felt that Phil was so simple, yet so challenging to read. He was incredibly sensitive; you’d not catch him say a bad word behind anyone’s back. Yet, Phil was energic. He would pour his heart into soon this project, then the next. He would pace the studio trying to get mixing right, not shy of staying up all night for the music. Phil could spend hours without eating or drinking for a show, then crash after and throw all rules out of the window. Steve didn’t know whether this annoyed him or not. No matter how hard he tried to ignore Phil’s presence, even when he was away from their shared home, in the end, he always ended up thinking of Phil. A fact which had only become more common in the past few months. 

“Steve, do you ever feel empty inside after a gig? Just  _ empty _ .” Phil said weakly, his voice quivered. Steve turned to Phil with a worried face.

“No, I mostly feel happy or neutral. Are you alright?” He asked, sizing up the space between them. Trying to judge whether it was appropriate or not to move closer, he shuffled in his seat.

Phil let out a long-drawn sigh. “Steve, I feel so alone seeing the girlfriends of the guys. Tony. Peter. I’m hoping I’ll find mine one day.”

Steve chuckled lightly. “Oh, Phil. Don’t envy them – they suffer double as much when we tour! You couldn’t imagine the pain they go through for months not seeing them. Do you really want that for you?”

Phil shrugged. The dark filled the park now and apart from the lamplight, Steve could only really see Phil’s movements from silhouettes. “Suppose you’re right about that, Steve. Sorry, you’re right.” He sighed again; this time louder.

“It’s all getting too much for me right now. Please, if you wouldn’t mind, you can come a little closer.” He lightly patted the space next to him on the bench. Steve nodded and promptly moved.

Now closer, Steve put his hand on Phil’s shoulder. “What’s really bothering you, eh, Phil? You seem upset Please tell me. Help me understand.” 

“It’s much deeper than that, I’m afraid.” Phil apologised. “I don’t know how to say this.” He gritted his teeth and exhaled sharply; eyes fixed to the ground.

Steve softly shook his head. “What is it you can’t say? It’s alright, I’m right here. We’re alone, and not a soul can hear us. Phil, trust me. It’s okay, you can say it.”

He watched as Phil’ breathed heavily. He went over all the possibilities in his mind.  _ What was going on, what wouldn’t he discuss? Was it family problems? Alcohol? _

“Steve-“ Phil broke up in a sob. “If I say this, you’re going to  _ hate _ me. That’s it, you’ll hate me for the rest of your life. You’ll leave, and you’ll  _ never _ look at me again.” Tears trickled out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

Steve, in turn, felt the air being knocked out of him. Breathless, he watched Phil breakdown in front of him. 

“No… This is nonsense. Come on, Phil, don’t be ridiculous. Say it – you’ll feel better.” He gently reached behind Phil’s back and comforted him by rubbing his back in small circles.

“Steve, no - You won’t understand, I’m sure. As a matter of fact, I’m in love with you.” Phil abruptly bowed forward, hiding his face in his hands. His entire body shook from a combination of fear and shame. Steve sat frozen on the bench, trying to process Phil’s words and actions.

“You’re in…” Steve blinked, carefully choosing his words. “You’re in love with me?” He repeated back to Phil, who was, near the fountain, senselessly stumbling in the darkness. Phil, completely overwhelmed with emotions, plummeted down in the grass. 

“Yes. I’ve been for months.” Phil’s voice was all over the place vocally as he somehow stood back up on both legs. Making it back to his spot at the bench, Steve was seriously struggling to respond. Butterflies raged in his stomach. His body was still on the outside but on the inside…

“You didn’t think it was safe to tell me? You didn’t think I may have felt…” Steve gulped. “May have felt the same way?” 

Phil looked at Steve with wide eyes. “You do feel the same way?”

Steve smirked knowingly. “Why, yes. I fell for you early on, too.” 

Phil paused for a moment, then laughed awkwardly. Although the big reveal had gone well, his heart was still thumping in his chest. “Well… Thank you, Steve.” He then took a deep breath and collected himself. “Do you reckon we should go somewhere more private?” 

Phil blushed. “What do you mean, like a forest?” He exclaimed.

Steve shook his head and walked closer to Phil. “No, dear, like home. Let’s go home to me and talk it out in full privacy.” 

“Y-Yes,” Phil stammered, almost out of breath from excitement. The two men walked through the dark park. They found Phil’s car and drove off.

* * *

“Welcome, welcome,” Steve said warmly. Phil felt comforted as he entered Steve’s small cottage. 

“Erm, thank you,” Phil said. He was still trembling with nerves. Phil knew there was no danger and no reason to be scared. But he found that being with Steve now felt even more electric than before. When they both knew there was a spark. When they both were too scared.  _ No more. _

“Do you want some tea? I have a package of strawberry tea, enough for both of us. You haven’t tried that before, have you?”

“No, I haven’t.” Phil bit his lip. “I bet it’s good.” He sat down at the bench where he had sat once before, the last time they had been there.

“There you go, Phil.” Steve slipped a mug of hot, sweet tea between Phil’s hands. He sat down next to Phil this time – not across him.

Phil stared into his tea. “You’re so sweet.” He smiled shyly. “I don’t deserve your love.”

Steve laughed and pressed his big glasses closer to his nose. “Don’t be silly, Phillip. Of course, you deserve it.” He softly put an arm around Phil’s back, felt the silky material of the white tee with the red edges. 

“Your clothes still have grass stains.” 

“Eh… I don’t know what happened, I must have been really nervous.” Phil grimaced. 

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Steve gently answered. “I’m still here for you.” 

“Oh, Steve…” Phil looked longingly into Steve’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say. I couldn’t even begin to imagine this happening, and yet, here we are…” 

Steve held Phil's hand and leant in. “Strange, isn’t it? But it certainly feels right.” 

Phil sighed, leaning into Steve too. He rested his head on Steve’s broad shoulder. They entwined their fingers, even more, melting into each other. 

“I’ve never felt so safe before.” Phil closed his eyes. Silently, Steve embraced him more tightly.

“I’m glad, Phil,” Steve said, and his voice almost cracked. “I feel the same way.”

“Maybe we should spend the night together tonight. We already ate, right?” Phil mumbled. 

Steve chuckled. “Why? Did you forget already?” He stroked Phil’s hair teasingly. “Your memory is working terribly tonight, hmm?” 

Phil tilted his head to the side. “I haven’t forgotten. I just have other priorities right now.” He argued, before tilting his head back close to Steve.

Steve wasn’t going to let Phil go so easily. “Such as…?” He teased playfully again. 

“I’m suddenly so tired, Steve…” Phil slowly parted from Steve’s warmth and rubbed his eyes. “Can we sleep?”

“Ah, Phil, I didn’t mean that. Yes, we can do what you’d like.” Steve got up from the bench. “Don’t let your strawberry tea get cold.”

“I’ll drink it now.” Steve watched Phil drank the tea eagerly. When he was done, Steve put the cups away in the sink. 

“The bedroom is this way. We can relax in bed for a while, then maybe go to sleep. In the morning, we can get breakfast from a little bakery I know to be around here.”

“Alright.” Phil smiled. “The tea was delicious, I liked it.”

“That’s good. There is nothing a little tea can’t solve, right, Phil?” Steve affectionately replied.

* * *

“My humble bedroom is here. It’s nothing special, but it’s good. enough Not too cold in winter, not too hot in summer.” Steve gestured invitingly. “Make yourself comfortable and tell me what you think.”

“I will.” Phil sat down on Steve’s bed and adjusted the pillows behind him. “It feels good. Care to join me?” ¨

Steve nodded. “Of course. Let me take my glasses off, then I will join you.” He carefully took his glasses off by the bedstand, then sat onto the bed and joined Phil.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you without your glasses a lot,” Phil remarked. “You’re still handsome, of course.” 

“I appreciate it, Phil.” Steve’s cheeks tinted crimson. “I was thinking of giving them up after a few years.” He said with a focused face. “The glasses, I mean.” He added.

“I’m sure you’ll look great either way,” Phil said sincerely. “If they don’t think so – they’ll have me to deal with!” He insisted. He reached his hand out to Steve.

“Phil… Thank you.” Steve comfortably took Phil’s hand and held him close. He cleared his throat. “I… It’s been a while since I last had anything which comes close to this. Forgive me if I’m a bit slow with emotions, or if I’m a bit reserved.” He confessed.

“It doesn’t matter, Steve.” Phil tenderly said. He looked lovingly into Steve’s eyes, stroking his hand. “We’re just taking it a day at a time, aren’t we? I love you.” He snuggled into Steve’s black curls. Steve adjusted himself ever so slightly. 

“I love you, too,” With his free hand, he smoothly guided Phil’s head closer to his. Before long, they were forehead to forehead. 

Phil looked deeply into Steve’s eyes; the colour of cloudy steel. In turn, Steve observed Phil’s cobalt eyes. They were shimmering with affection.

“I could kiss you right now,” Phil whispered. “Like I’ve wanted for a long time.”

“I could kiss you too.” Steve sighed in happiness. “And then many times after for good measure.”

Phil wet his lips slightly. He wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled himself closer yet. He leant in, and their lips met.

All of Phil’s worries melted away in the delicate kiss. Phil was shy and clumsy at first but quickly grew comfortable with a more dominant role. He propped two pillows up behind Steve’s back before kissing him against the bed. Steve ran his fingers through Phil’s curly and lush hair. He kissed back. The butterflies in his stomach returned tenfold.

“Now I definitely want you to stay the night,” Steve flirted.

Phil grinned. “I’m not tired anymore. And as for me, you’re not getting rid of me, Steve.”

…

* * *

_Phil and Steve stayed up for four more hours. They laughed, talked about their feelings, and snuggled together. At midnight, they fell asleep, entangled in a loving embrace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was New Boys! Did you like it? Please tell me what you think!   
> Yours sincerely  
> \- canterofmysinnings

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read the continuation of New Boys in a romance edition, proceed to the next chapter.  
> If you'd rather not, stop here.


End file.
